


Something Wonderful

by hopefulmemoir



Category: South Park
Genre: Break Up, Drowning, Explicit Language, F/M, Genderfluid Character, High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Break Up, Self-Harm, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulmemoir/pseuds/hopefulmemoir
Summary: Craig is left hurting when Tweek ends things. He just wants to release some tension and move on with his life. He gets more than he bargained for when he decides Kyle is right for the job. Craig/Kyle, Cryle





	Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.  
> I've written a lot for this fandom but never share anything because reasons. So this is a first. Hope you like it!

Craig glared angrily at the wall ahead of him. It was all Tweek’s fault. Everything that had happened in the last few weeks had been Tweek’s fault. It was like their breakup when they were ten only they hadn’t been pretend dating and this real breakup was more real than the one Tweek had thrown at him back then. Worse, Tweek and Craig basically had all the same friends, and they _all_ sided with Tweek, except Clyde, but Clyde was too much of a coward to stand up for Craig, and Bebe sided with Tweek so Clyde was forced along.

He was at a point where he just wanted to get over Tweek and move on. It was senior year, soon he’d be out of this forsaken town and Tweek would be left behind, working at his parents’ coffee shop until he inherited it or died. Craig didn’t care either way. After some research, a lot of porn, and too much frustration, Craig found out the best way to get over someone was rebound. Unfortunately, in this small ass town he didn’t have much choice.

The most obvious was Kenny – that kid would fuck anyone, but he was having a fling with Tammy Warner again and as promiscuous as he was he wasn’t a cheater. Half the school was convinced Cartman was gay, but he was so deep in denial he was still dancing with Heidi. Besides, Craig figured he was as gross in bed as he was in real life. All his friends were out; no way would Craig do that. Craig thought about Butters but his parents were so fucked up Craig was afraid they’d press charges or something. Craig was eighteen, he could try a bar, but the risk of STI’s put him off. He even considered a girl, just fuck and get it over with, but vagina did not put him on at all. Then there was Stan and Kyle, whom a lot of people thought were closet gays for each other, except Wendy (Wendyl, Craig couldn’t keep up with them) had Stan around their finger so Stan was out.

Kyle. He was annoying. A know it all, prone to butt in on people’s business. But…he was single, and as far as Craig knew, he’d never been in a real relationship with anyone. Bebe had commented on how nice his ass was, much to Clyde’s frustration, which was a nice perk. He seemed like a safe bet for a quick shag. He was better than nothing, and bound to help relieve some of Craig’s frustrations. That’s all he wanted.

The following day at school, Craig approached Kyle at his locker. When he shut it, Kyle jolted in alarm and dropped his books. He glared at Craig and knelt to pick them up.

“What do you want?” Kyle asked. Kyle wasn’t a big kid; he was the opposite, actually. Only 160 cm, skinny, too skinny, but Craig was pretty sure there was some medical reason though he couldn’t be certain. He never paid much attention.

“You busy after school?” Kyle stared at him, brow furrowing. He had a big nose, though it wasn’t as obnoxious as it had been when they were kids, his face dotted with faded freckles. None of that mattered if Kyle took it from behind. That was for the best.

“No…”

“Come over.” Craig said, and then left. Kyle called after him but Craig ignored him to sneak out back for a cigarette.

Craig was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He wandered to the front and saw Kyle on his front step, talking to his mother.

“I invited him.” Mrs. Tucker looked back, frown creasing her lips, before she stepped aside to let Kyle in. He looked obviously nervous. “You want something to drink?” Craig asked. Kyle shook his head so Craig grabbed his water and led him upstairs to his room.

“So…” Kyle stood near the door, looking around. Craig paid little mind, he set his water on his end table before he approached Kyle. “What exactly did you want…?”

“You know damn well.” Craig said blandly, because some people were dumb but Kyle was not. Kyle grunted when he was pinned against the door. Craig could dominate him easily, take his pleasure and be done with his frustration. He leaned down and Kyle shoved him back, sending Craig to the floor.

“I don’t know what you think I am, but I’m _not_ putting out just because you want some.” Craig glared.

“Then why the fuck did you come over?”

“We have two classes together, and I know how important your science grades are since you’re a fucking astronomy nerd.” Kyle crossed his arms, glaring. Craig was a little surprised Kyle knew that much about him. “Craig, flattering as this might be for some, I’m _not_ the type to put out.”

“It’s just one romp. Fucking chill out.”

“Mm…poor wording.” Kyle tapped his lip. “I _can’t_.” Craig glared. “You’re basically a stranger man, I’m not interested.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“You want a quick shag fuck one of the goth kids. Pretty sure Mike will put out for anyone.”

“Yeah and I’m pretty sure he has herpes.”

“Syphilis is the new rumour.” Kyle grabbed the door knob. “I can’t, okay? It took me a long ass time to figure out what puts me on and a one night stand does not.” Craig stood.

“You want to study then?” Craig asked. Kyle arched a brow. “Well it’s not like I’m getting any whether you leave or stay.”

“Sure.”

Gossip started immediately when Craig and Kyle started hanging out.  It wasn’t romantic by any means, they got together usually to study. Others from their classes joined in on occasion. The pair spending time together was just so out of the blue that no one knew what to make of it. Even Stan had no idea what was happening, and everyone thought Kyle and Stan were married. Admittedly, Craig was incredibly glad for Kyle’s indifference to any gossip. Any questions asked or comments Kyle blew off, stating the same thing again and again, they were study partners.

Better than that, Kyle never brought up Tweek. He didn’t ask what happened or what Craig was feeling, he didn’t comment on their relationship or talk about Tweek at all. It was such a blessing - Craig hadn’t realized he’d been dealing with his ex being brought up so often.

They were in Craig’s room, working on homework. Craig’s grades had actually improved since he started spending time with Kyle, which was an added bonus.

“I’m stuck on problem seven.” Craig commented, annoyed. He tapped his pencil on his textbook, glaring like the solution would just pop out at him. When Kyle didn’t say anything he turned towards him, but Kyle wasn’t looking at his notes, he was studying Craig. Craig stared back, when Kyle crossed the room, cupped his jaw and kissed him. The kiss was only lips but it felt good, really good, and Craig had sort of forgotten how nice it was to kiss someone. Kyle pulled back carefully, licking his lips. Craig mirrored him, narrowly opening his eyes. “Where’d this come from?”

“Here.” Kyle brought up something on his phone, and Craig read quickly.

“Demisexual. They have terms for everything.” Craig handed the phone back.

“If you’re not interested we can just keep studying.” Craig didn’t answer, but he shoved his books aside and backed Kyle onto the bed.

Not much changed, Craig supposed, they didn’t even go further than second base, but they held hands and were a bit flirtier so it wasn’t like other people couldn’t see.

Cartman had, naturally, been the first to comment, calling Kyle a thieving Jew out to ruin the lives of anyone he met, even calling him a soul sucking succubus. Before Craig could step in Kyle punched Cartman out and that was the end of that. Craig was happy, actually happy. It was the first time since Tweek dumped him that he wasn’t constantly dwelling on his ex, what he was doing, whether he was happy with someone else. It didn’t matter. They were over and that was that.

“I’d have done that.” Craig remarked. Kyle stood with him behind the school where Craig was smoking; Kyle didn’t because the risk to his health with his diabetes was too much.

“Maybe, but you might have killed him and then I’d have no one to fool around with.” Craig snorted with laughter and Kyle grinned. “I’d…been meaning to ask, why you picked me.”

“For what.”

“Rebound. Obviously this between us wasn’t your original goal, so why’d you pick me? I’m the least sexual kid in school.”

“I thought you’d be easy and…safe.” Craig shrugged.

“Easy?” Craig hummed and Kyle scoffed, looking away. “You’re a jerk.” Craig shrugged again. They were joined by Kenny soon after, and with his silver tongue he bummed a smoke off Craig.

“Gotta say, Kyle, I never thought you’d date a smoker.”

“He has to chew gum or brush his teeth before I’ll let his tongue anywhere near mine.” Craig coughed, whacking his chest. Kyle laughed and Kenny did too. “You look kind of tired, dude.”

“Busy.” Kenny shrugged. “This might be overdue, but Craig, don’t fuck with Kyle too much.” Kyle shot Kenny a look. “I don’t want my cute little Jew to end up hurt!”

“Tweek broke up with me.” Craig said, though he wasn’t sure why, he’d never brought up Tweek in front of Kyle. Kenny drew back, looking uncomfortable.

“Relax man, we’re having fun.” Kyle said. “Come on, let’s ditch the afternoon for ice cream. My treat.”

“You never ditch class.” But Craig didn’t protest as Kyle pulled him to the parking lot.

They sat in the car, eating ice cream. Kyle had the car idling and Craig sat in the passenger’s seat; he hated driving when he could avoid it.

“You okay?” Kyle asked. Craig grunted.

“Why wouldn’t I be.”

“Kenny obviously hit a sore spot.”

“I don’t give a shit what that asshole says.” Kyle looked over at Craig.

“You clearly do.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Craig snapped. Kyle shut off the car. “Oh fucking hell.”

“You suck at communication, you know that right?” Craig didn’t look at Kyle, didn’t want to. “I don’t care about your former relationship with Tweek, I really don’t. I do care about our relationship. If you don’t start giving a little I’m not going to hang around.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Craig snapped, looking at Kyle now.

“You’re a stone fucking wall, Craig. You’re either angry, or indifferent. Which is fine around others but I want to see some vulnerability. I want to know you can trust me. I want you to know you can tell me things and I won’t tell anyone else. I can’t just do the physical. I can’t invest in someone in that way.”

“So what, you want me to tell you that it hurt? That Tweek dumping my ass felt like someone ripped out my heart? I wanted to break his teeth and smash the windows of his store. I wanted to break _my_ teeth, fuck.” Craig sat back, glaring, but his throat felt tight. “He just said we were different and wanted different things and it made no sense but I couldn’t convince him. So he left and I didn’t chase him because fuck that, I’m not desperate. I can do better.” Craig looked at his hand when Kyle took it, thumb brushing his knuckles.

“You’ve such nice teeth though.” Craig snorted and Kyle smiled gently. Three years of braces and a night retainer, he’d better have nice teeth.

“You piece of shit.” Craig caught the back of Kyle’s neck and kissed him. “Thanks.”

“You’ll end up dead at thirty if you bottle it up, okay?” Kyle kissed his jaw. “Let’s go to my place.”

It felt easier, between them. Craig realized he had been atrocious with communication, shutting down any time anything went even remotely wrong. The silent treatment or one word answers weren’t good enough for Kyle and he let Craig know, which let them work through issues rather than Craig resent Kyle for any decisions he didn’t agree with. It was more work, definitely, and Craig didn’t always get it right, but it was worth the work, in the end.

They were in Kyle’s room, lying on his bed. Kyle was reading and Craig was playing a mobile game. Kyle tossed his book aside, Craig figured to get up or something, but then Kyle was sitting across his thighs and Craig let his phone drop, forgetting the game.

“Can you stay the night?” Craig shot his mother a quick text before he pulled Kyle down into a kiss.

It was too early, or late, Craig knew that much when he stirred. He figured he just needed water, but when he heard soft voices he narrowly opened his eyes. Kyle’s window was open, curtain fluttering. Kyle’s computer monitor glowed with life, Kyle at the desk, and beside him…

“What the fuck.” Kyle turned, and so did the stranger. Craig had never seen the guy before; he looked like a tool, with his underwear outside his slacks. He dressed in various shades of violet, his cloak dark, hood pulled up and shielding his face.

“Shit, sorry to wake you.” Kyle said, like that freaking explained what the fuck was happening.

“Yeah, you’re going to elaborate.” Craig glared at the stranger, and to his utter gall, he glared back, like _Craig_ was the intruder.

“This is Mysterion.” Craig focused on Kyle. “I help him sometimes, with more…technical aspects to his work.” Craig remembered then, when they were kids. Mysterion had started up and Cartman had too as the Coon, blackmailing Mysterion into revealing himself, but Craig was pretty sure _Kyle_ had been the one behind the mask. Clearly that was not the case.

“Who in the hell is Mysterion?”

“South Park’s vigilante – look, he tries to keep his profile low key.” Kyle stood and sat next to Craig. “So don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“No, _who_ is he?” Kyle looked at Craig, before glancing at Mysterion.

“I’m wearing a mask for a reason.” His voice came out gravelly, artificially deep, like some batman wannabe.

“I hate this town.” Craig stood and left the room, deciding he did need water. When he came back Mysterion was gone and Kyle had put his computer to sleep. “So you’re some vigilante’s sidekick.”

“No.” Kyle frowned. “I just help him when he needs…it’s nothing, okay? I don’t even know who he is.”

“Yeah.” Craig settled back on the bed. Kyle seemed hesitant, so Craig tugged him in and he relaxed, settling in close. “You nerd.” Kyle laughed and nudged him, fingers flitting across Craig’s stomach. “I’m right though, you help him with finding information.”

“Most times.” Kyle kept up his touching and Craig hummed. “I’ve always been interested in computers.”

“Keep that up and I’ll have a problem.” Craig warned. He shifted when Kyle slipped from his hold to settle across his hips.

“Maybe that was the point? We’ll have to be quiet.” Craig flipped them, grinding his hips against Kyle’s.

“You’re the loud one.” Kyle grinned and Craig took his lips in an eager kiss.

~

Craig always smoked on breaks. He could blame a dozen people for the habit, but in the end it was on him. He’d tried it, wanted to, hated it the first few times but after he got the hang of it he started to like it. So Craig kept at it. There were a few regulars who joined him on occasion, Kenny, Jason, Bebe, Red, but other than the goth kids Craig was the most frequent smoker. Today Kenny happened to join him, he probably came in second, and he even had his own cigarettes.

“You look like shit.” Kenny looked over at Craig. Kenny was a good looking guy, without a doubt. Craig would _definitely_ have picked him out of a crowd. He had nice features, but a sly sort of gleam, brightness in his eyes that hinted at mischief. Freckles dotted his nose and cheeks, his eyes were a beautiful blue. But right now those blue eyes were circled by dark bags that made him look more dead than alive. “Not sleeping?”

“Been busy.” Kenny shrugged. “You know how it is.” Craig’s next breath was clipped. Yes, he did. Until his mother finished school and got her job at the bank, his family had been in a similar situation to Kenny’s. They were better now, closer to middle than lower class, but Craig knew.

“How’s your sister?” Karen was the same age as Tricia, and Craig knew better than anyone how much an older brother cared for their younger sister. Kenny’s face lit up and he looked his age, younger, as he prattled on about Karen. Craig felt a smile ghost his lips that burned away when he came around the corner. Kenny noticed and followed his gaze.

Tweek.

Fucking Tweek.

Worse, he looked _great_. He’d obviously been keeping up on his meds, since his shirt was buttoned properly. His hair was still a wild mess, though it looked like he’d brushed it and his habit of running his hands through his hair mussed it up. His hazel eyes glowed bright, always, soft and warm and Craig had to look away because he missed Tweek.

“You don’t smoke.” Craig hissed out.

“I’m here to see you.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll just…” Kenny tried to slip away but Craig grabbed his arm hard because he’d be damned before he’d face Tweek alone. Kenny slouched but didn’t shove back.

“You seem happy.” Tweek remarked. Craig let Kenny’s arm go but he didn’t leave. Craig still refused to face Tweek. “I’ve thought about us, a lot.”

“Cool.”

“I…I don’t want to undermine what you and Kyle have. I just…wish we had it too.” Craig faced Tweek then.

“You thought we _didn’t_? I’d have fucking died for you.” Craig snarled. “And then you had to go and shred me because you didn’t want to leave and I did and why the fuck are you talking to me now?”

“Craig,” Tweek breathed out. “I know you cared about me. It…that wasn’t the issue.” Tweek started his nervous twitches and Craig had to bite his tongue to stop himself from comforting him. “I just wanted to have a conversation.” Craig felt his whole mind shut down. Kyle said the same thing. Except unlike Tweek, Kyle confronted Craig, and _because_ of Craig’s breakup, he listened. Because of Tweek Craig was able to realize where he went wrong and how he could be better.

“Jesus.” Craig breathed out. “You need to go.”

“I just-”

“Now – I need to go now.” Craig ran. Just fucking ran from the school. Craig didn’t stop until he reached Stark’s Pond. After some environmentalists protested the pond was cleaned up and the area was pretty nice, but Craig paid that little mind, circling the pond until he found a bench he could collapse onto. What was Tweek trying to do, talk to him like that? Tell him that stuff? It was messing with Craig’s head.

~

Kenny glared outright at Tweek.

“What is your problem?”

“Mine? Nothing! I just wanted to talk. I didn’t mean to upset him.”

“Upset – I don’t give a fuck about that.” Kenny snapped. “Because from my end? It looked like you were trying to get him _back_.” Tweek stared at Kenny, but remained silent beyond a few small noises in his throat. “You left him, Tweek. And Craig is with Kyle and for you to try and split them up – that’s so… _Cartman_ of you.”

“No, it’s not like that.” Tweek shook his head. “I – I’m happy for them, Kyle’s lucky to have him.”

“They’re lucky to have each other.” Kenny corrected. “I doubt you know this, but Craig’s grades and attendance have improved because of Kyle. He’s a good influence. Craig doesn’t even smoke as much. So instead of trying to sabotage their relationship you should reflect on what you did wrong and better yourself for your next relationship. Because maybe you and all your friends blame Craig, but it wasn’t just him.” Tweek hugged his arms, slouching, his shaking getting worse.

“I know I fucked up, okay? I don’t have an excuse; I just didn’t want to try.” Tweek sank further and Kenny furrowed his brow. When Tweek looked up he had tears in his eyes. “I didn’t think he’d move on so quickly. And I know he’s happy but it hurts seeing him with someone else.”

“You wanted a break.”

“We’d been together for almost eight years. I wasn’t ready to give all that up forever.” Tweek rubbed at his eyes, shaking badly now. “I talked to my parents, they’d been looking to expand their business and – and I thought…” Tweek started really crying and Kenny felt uncomfortable seeing someone so emotional. “I fucked up and I can’t fix it.”

“Come on man.” Kenny reached out for Tweek’s arm and when he didn’t flinch away Kenny stroked gently.

~

Kyle texted Craig numerous times when he was absent, but Craig didn’t answer any of them. He caved and messaged Tricia, but she’d heard nothing from her end and since she was fine only one other person could cause Craig to go silent like this. When the bell rang for lunch Kyle searched the halls until he found Tweek.

“What did you do?” Tweek startled and slammed his locker shut, eyes wide as he faced Kyle. “Craig is ignoring me, what the hell did you do?”

“I didn’t-”

“You did _something_. I sure as shit didn’t and his sister is fine so you fucking did something and I want to know what!”

“I just wanted to talk to him!” Kyle gritted his teeth.

“You burnt that bridge; he’s moved on, can’t you see that?”

“I know! I know…but we have so – nn – much history and is it unfair for me to want to remedy things?”

“Yeah, actually, it is. You broke his heart and now you want to sabotage what we have, intentionally or not! Get a clue, Tweek, you’re over, of your own accord!”

“It wasn’t easy for me!” Tweek snapped, glaring now. “We’d been together for so long, it’s not wrong of me to miss him! And I didn’t want to hurt you guys, I just wanted to talk to him! We have the same friends and if we just worked out something…”

“You think I don’t know? Eight years of dating, friends longer than that. He came to me and I didn’t want to because I knew what I was competing with but I couldn’t… _not_ and do you know how hard it is dating someone who’s in love with someone else? He cares about me but if it came down to it he’d choose you. You think that’s fair? Being second to the guy who broke his heart? And you had the audacity to play fucking innocent in all this – fuck you, Tweek.”

“If you knew why would you-”

“Because that’s how I fucking work! I fall in love with people who aren’t available to me – that’s what I do!” Kyle screamed, red faced and really mad because it wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

“Whatever Ms. Broflovski, you’re just a home wrecking bitch.” Kyle turned, shocked by Heidi’s comment, though he shouldn’t be, Cartman laughing beside her. He was ready to bellow at her, but sucked in a sharp breath instead.

“Sure, whatever.” Kyle seethed. “I liked you too. Don’t know why, I can’t believe I liked someone so fucking stupid they’d fall for Cartman’s racist bigotry. He tricked you, all that vegan shit, and you bought it like the ignorant bitch you are. Now you’re fat and stupid and I guess it’s fine because there are enough Eric Cartmans in the world that’ll settle for your flabby cunt. Congratulations.” Kyle didn’t bother waiting. He wanted to find Craig and he wanted out of this school, away from these people.

“You’re just a faggot kike!” Heidi shouted. Kyle felt his throat knot but he didn’t look back as he rushed down the hall and out of the school.

~

“Heidi Turner!” Heidi jolted when the principle called her out. “My office _now_.” Cartman watched her go, curious, but the students were ordered to scatter by teachers and Cartman was ready for lunch. It was first bell before class began, and Cartman came across Heidi’s father walking with her and the principle through the school.

“Hey, hey what’s going on?” Cartman tried to get close but Mr. Turner stopped him.

“Heidi has been expelled.” Mr. Turner gritted. “You are not allowed to talk to my daughter, you are not allowed to see my daughter, and you are _definitely not allowed to date my daughter._ ” Mr. Turner left the school with Heidi. Cartman’s nostrils flared and he ran out of the school, determined to hunt Kyle down.

~

Craig stared at the frozen lake, expression sullen. The chill in the air didn’t bother him, his hat kept his head warm and the rest was fine. It helped that it was noon. He could just sit here, smoke and not worry about this day.

“Craig.” He turned, Kyle red-faced and breathing hard. Puffs of frosty breath left him, his expression worried. Craig sat up some and Kyle came over, sitting beside him.

“Your eyes are red.” Craig noted blandly. Kyle hummed.

“I talked to Tweek, I know he tried talking to you.” Craig scowled and drew back. “Look, I don’t expect you to forget him; it would scare me if you did. He was a huge part of your life and…and I know you still love him. I’ve been afraid to bring him up because…but maybe we should have talked about him sooner. It’s not like you can avoid him forever.”

“I can try.”

“That’s not healthy, and it’s not fair to you.” Craig shrugged and bowed out, slouching away from Kyle to stare at the lake again. “I’m not mad. I…I’d be _really_ uncomfortable if you guys started like, hanging out alone, but I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t.” Kyle drew back. “He glows.”

“Oh.”

“That’s why you were crying? Talking to him?”

“What? No, I wasn’t crying.” Kyle glared. Craig arched a brow.

“So your eyes are red because…? I know it wasn’t the wind.” Kyle held his breath, looking away, discomfort creasing his brow.

“Heidi called…me a kike.” Craig straightened.

“She…”

“Yeah. A faggot too, but that…I can deal with that. Kike hurts.” Craig caught Kyle’s hand and he breathed out deeply, the tremble barely there but Craig felt it so he pulled Kyle in closer and he went, head falling to Craig’s shoulder to hide against his chest. He didn’t cry, he just clung to Craig, trembling, breathing hard.

“I’m sorry she said that.”

“I’m not.” Kyle turned his head some, still hugged against Craig. “It’s sad, seeing someone destroyed so horribly.”

“Maybe, but she doesn’t deserve any pity from you.” Kyle nodded, shifting to lay his head on Craig’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Craig kept hold, Kyle warming up in his arms.

“You dirty fucking Jew-rat!” Kyle drew back and Craig turned, Cartman marching up, out of breath and flushed, rage mushing up his fatty face. Despite puberty and growing into a sizeable 170 cm, Cartman was still a fat shithead. “You better call off the principle!”

“For what?” Kyle stood, never one to let Cartman stand over him despite the ten centimetres he had over Kyle.

“She’s expelling Heidi because of you!”

“That is _not_ on me you dumb fuck.” Kyle snapped. “Heidi said it and you have yourself to blame for that, not me!” Craig didn’t bother stepping in, when it came to fights between Kyle and Cartman, it was best to just ride them out.

“I didn’t do shit – you’re the little fag that said all those nasty things! You should be expelled instead of her!”

“Heidi needed to hear those things! You corrupted her! And she was stupid enough to fall for it!”

“Don’t call my girlfriend stupid!”

“Go to hell, fatass!”

“You damned Jew!” Cartman ran forward and shoved. Kyle could take it, despite their size differences Kyle was a better fighter, but the lake was at Kyle’s back. And the ice was thin. He felt back and the ice broke, dropping Kyle into the frozen pond.

“You idiot!” Craig started stripping, working off his hat, sweater, shirt and slacks before he kicked off his shoes and rushed in after Kyle. The cold water was a shock, causing pins and needles to burn over his skin. He broke the ice as he swam forward, searching for Kyle. He caught sight of red and swam down, grabbed Kyle’s arm and dragged him towards the mess of ice he’d broken. Craig broke the surface, gasping. He brought Kyle up but he did nothing. “C-Call an ambulance now!” Cartman, for once, listened. Craig dragged Kyle out of the lake, laid him down and then he gave two breaths before he started compressions. After a few hard presses Kyle coughed, water sputtering from his mouth. “Kyle, hey, I have you.” Craig turned Kyle onto his side until he’d finished coughing before he pulled him up and started stripping off his shirts. Kyle was shivering, lips already going blue from the cold. Once Kyle’s shirts were gone Craig helped Kyle into his dry shirt and sweater.

“They’re on their way.” Cartman said. Craig glared, hugging Kyle against him, his lips chattering and fingers icy against Craig’s skin.

“Give me your coat and fucking leave.” Cartman dropped his jacket and left, to Craig’s surprise. “Keep breathing, I have you.”

“F-fucking c-cold.” Kyle gritted. “Th-thanks.” Craig heard the ambulance before he saw it, and soon paramedics were shooing him to check Kyle’s vitals before he was rushed to the hospital. Craig replaced his pants, hat and shoes, pulling on Cartman’s jacket before he gathered up Kyle’s belongings and started home. He called ahead, informing his mother what had happened and that he needed to go to the hospital. She insisted she pick him up but he needed to change first so he told her not to bother, just asked that she drive him when he got home. Craig texted Kenny next, who would text Stan and whomever else. Craig couldn’t be bothered, he wanted to hurry home.

~

Kyle smiled when Craig arrived to his room. His mother was already there, and she rushed over to Craig.

“You saved my bubbe, thank you!” Craig grunted when Sheila embraced him, unused to the attention. He’d known Kyle’s parents hadn’t been particularly happy about their son dating him at first, but he guessed they’d warmed up to him, a bit.

“I’m just glad he made it.” Craig awkwardly returned the hug until she let go so Craig could go to Kyle.

“I’m going to get a coffee.” Sheila excused herself, and Craig was glad for the privacy.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine, mostly. Apparently they want to keep me for observation overnight because fresh water is more dangerous to drown in.” Kyle shrugged. “Who knew? Thank you, for saving me.” Craig held his hand, glad to feel warm fingers instead of ice.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Don’t. Don’t react. That’s what he thrives off of.” Kyle turned some to take Craig’s hand with both of his. “He’s an idiot, but there wasn’t any real murderous intent.”

“Yeah.”

“He might…”

“I know.” Craig looked away. Cartman _might_ bring up the tattoos. Craig could hope, maybe Cartman was in too much of a stupor to really notice them. They weren’t real tattoos, not in the modern sense, but that’s what they looked like so that’s what Craig passed them off as, even though he hated them, what they reminded him of.

“Kyle!” Craig jolted when Stan’s voice cut the air. He rushed over and threw his arms around Kyle, rousing laughter from him. Craig sat back as Stan fussed over him. It bothered Craig at first, their closeness, but their relationship was platonic and Craig just had to accept how close they were. Kenny and Wendyl arrived too, Wendyl gave Kyle’s hand a squeeze and Kenny ruffled his hair. Craig stood to slip out; he wasn’t really friends with any of them.

“Stay! Please.” Kyle shuffled over and Craig shook his head but Kyle patted the bed and with little choice Craig sat on the small bed with Kyle. He settled into Craig, chatting eagerly with the others. Craig supposed this wasn’t so bad, he could handle this.

Tweek showing up was not supposed to happen. Craig felt Kyle tense at the sight of him, but he sent an uneasy smile his way and Tweek took that as cue to enter the room.

“Come on guys.” Kenny beckoned Stan and Wendyl out. Craig avoided outright looking at Tweek.

“You don’t look like you almost drowned.” Tweek commented and Kyle laughed.

“Great! I’m glad. I even managed to keep all my fingers and toes.” Kyle wiggled his fingers for emphasis. “So what’s up? We didn’t part on great terms.”

“I wanted to apologize.” Kyle hummed.

“Great timing, Tweek.” Tweek let out an uneasy laugh. “I’m not mad, really. It’s cool, if you’re spending time with the same people Craig is, but I can’t accept you two spending time alone.”

“I get it. Feel better, Kyle. I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry.” Tweek said and Kyle smiled softly.

“Thanks.” Tweek started out. Craig kissed Kyle’s head and slid out of bed.

“Be right back.” Craig followed Tweek, catching him in the hall. “He might be okay with it but I’m not. I can’t see you anymore.”

“I know.” Tweek smiled sadly. “I’m really sorry, Craig.”

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Tweek nodded softly before he rushed away. Craig returned to Kyle and he smiled at him, and Craig smiled back.

Kyle was released the following day. Although Sheila tried to keep Kyle on bedrest he refused and perhaps to show his resolve he went to Craig’s. Craig kicked off his shoes, Kyle slipped his off and set them aside, pushing Craig’s aside as well.

“Kyle, we’d heard what happened. Are you feeling all right?” Mrs. Tucker approached and Kyle smiled nervously when she started her survey of his well-being.

“I’m fine. I’d have been in much worse shape if Craig wasn’t there.”

“I’m glad you’re okay. We were worried. You let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Thanks Mrs. Tucker.” They headed up to Craig’s room. Kyle threw himself on the bed and sighed. “Oh man! This attention makes me crazy. People think I’m so fragile.”

“Dude, you almost died.” Kyle waved him off like it was nothing. Craig crossed the room to lie alongside Kyle. “I know you’ve seen some weird shit, but this was scary.” Kyle remained on his side, not looking at Craig. “When I came up and your lips were blue and you were cold…”

“It’s nicer than you’d think.” Craig sat up, but Kyle kept his gaze ahead. “I heard in saltwater you don’t fall unconscious, you drown like…awake, which would be fucking scary, but after the initial shock, it was just like falling asleep.”

“Do you need a doctor?” Kyle clutched the sheets of Craig’s bed.

“Why?” He asked, and Craig set his jaw, annoyed Kyle was going to make him say it. “No, I don’t. If I do…I have someone anyway.” Craig lied down and hugged Kyle.

“I…I’m glad, you have someone.”

“Me too. Your mom doesn’t hate me anymore.”

“She never hated you.” Craig said. “She warmed up to you pretty quickly. My _dad_ on the other hand…” Kyle turned over, smiling gently. As the winter drew on the freckles on him faded against the olive colour of his skin.

“My dad is still unhappy I’m with a guy, so maybe it’s a dad thing.” Craig shrugged, reaching up to touch Kyle’s hair, pull on curls that bounced back into place. After shaving it in grade four, Kyle had never grown back the fro he’d sported then, but his hair was longer now. “I love you.” Craig’s hand stopped. Kyle dropped his gaze, faint blush rising to his cheeks. “You don’t have to say it back. I just…wanted you to know.”

“I love you too.” Kyle looked up, surprised, and Craig smiled before he pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “I know my parents are home but…” Stripe IV squealed then and Craig sighed before getting up to check on him. Kyle sat up, watching as Craig checked his water and food.

“I’m kind of surprised you like guinea pigs.”

“Some stupid pandemic isn’t going to stop me. I like most animals.” Craig went to his desk to grab his camera. “I have some great pictures.”

“Let’s see.” They sat side by side, scrolling through Craig’s camera. A dozen animal photos later, and Craig cursed when a picture of Kyle came up, he wasn’t looking at the camera: he was studying at Craig’s desk.

“Shit I-”

“Man, I look good.” Kyle grinned and Craig relaxed. “Do you take a lot of secret photos?”

“I like…yeah, when people look natural, I like catching their image.” Craig took his camera back.

“No sexy poses then?” Kyle sprawled on the bed, and Craig snorted, putting his camera down before he moved over him.

“Why would I take pictures when I could just enjoy myself instead?”

“Bold of you.” Craig bent down to kiss Kyle’s lips. “Time to celebrate?”

“Yes please.” Kyle laughed into their next kiss.

Craig was glad for the lull, things settling to a sort of normal. Kyle brought a sort of drama Craig wasn’t used to but he didn’t find it all bad and it wasn’t enough to scare him away. Kyle was opinionated, with strong morals and passion. When he saw something worth defending he defended it. Craig never knew what to think because he tended to be indifferent in most situations. Beyond that though, they were comfortable, which was all Craig could ask for.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Craig set his jaw and narrowly opened his eyes. Kyle was sound asleep beside him. Angrily, Craig pulled the curtain back, exposing the cloaked vigilante who did not visit often but was regular enough for Craig to be annoyed by him. Begrudgingly, Craig opened the window so Mysterion could slip into the room.

“Don’t wake him.” Craig hissed softly, and Mysterion breathed out, levelled glare set on Craig. He didn’t trust him, they didn’t trust each other, really, but Mysterion made it abundantly clear he did not trust Craig. At all. “Look man, he had a rough day.” Craig stood, he had a good ten centimetres on Mysterion but that didn’t matter, not to the vigilante.

“You won’t be able to help.” His gravelly voice resounded lowly in the room, irking Craig.

“Try me.”

“Can you hack the police database to run a name for me?” Craig blinked, before he reared on Mysterion, catching his cloak and lifting him.

“What the _fuck_ are you getting him involved with?”

“Craig.” Craig gritted his teeth and threw Mysterion away when Kyle spoke, his voice laced with sleep. “You must be desperate. Your contact not cooperating?” Kyle stretched and yawned.

“The police have been forbidden from looking in on the case. The…target pays too well. Murphy is still on it but…” Mysterion shrugged. “Can you run a name?” Kyle rubbed his eyes, slouching some.

“Not now. Not tonight.” Kyle shook his head. “If I do it from my home network – too risky. Leave me the name; I’ll do it at the library tomorrow.”

“You can’t be serious. This isn’t just looking stuff up, this is illegal.” Craig said. Kyle nodded shortly.

“We should…probably talk then.” Craig straightened, lips drawing thin. “Leave the name.”

“I’ll send it to you.” Mysterion left through the window. Kyle adjusted the sheets on his bed.

“I do illegal hacking all the time.”

“Why?”

“Mostly for fun. I get bored.”

“How bad?”

“Nothing that would hurt anyone, and I don’t steal or anything.” Kyle assured. “I mostly do it just to see if I can. And if I succeed, it’s like winning a game.” Kyle admitted. “I…I really didn’t want you to find out this way.”

“Or at all?” Kyle laughed nervously. “If anyone asks I know nothing.” Craig lied back in bed after closing the window, back to Kyle.

“I thought the less you knew the better.”

“We’re not talking about this now.”

“Craig-”

“I don’t want to, Kyle. Let me sleep.” Kyle breathed out but obliged.

Craig liked boring. There was a reason Craig liked boring. The nonsense of this town, of this enigma of a place, drove him crazy. Kyle was supposed to be _safe_.

He wasn’t. Not at all.

And it scared the living shit out of Craig. They’d been better, Craig had been better, but with this new revelation Craig avoided Kyle a bit – a lot, and it didn’t go unnoticed. Craig didn’t know who to talk to because this Mysterion guy was a secret and he couldn’t breech Kyle’s trust but…

“Fuck.” Craig took a long drag of his cigarette. He bailed on class to smoke, too on edge to sit in a lecture. He closed his eyes and tried to will away the tension in his body but his efforts yielded nothing, instead he trembled and nearly snapped the filter off his smoke.

“Craig, the heck are you doing out here?” Kenny’s voice jarred Craig from his thoughts and he focused on him. He was Kyle’s friend. More neutral than Stan. Maybe… “You okay?”

“No.” Craig answered and Kenny arched a brow. Craig didn’t speak, he wanted to but he couldn’t find the words.

“Oh.” Kenny said, like he understood but he couldn’t except when Craig looked at him his gaze was soft with understanding and Craig knew he _did_ understand.

“He’s going to hate me.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“You’re not going to tell me off?”

“I don’t know what happened. Kyle’s been worried about you since you’ve been avoiding him.” Kenny said. “But I know whatever it was…isn’t something you can accept.” Craig finished his cigarette.

“I…” He wanted to, wanted to accept that Kyle had a dark side, hidden behind closed doors and firewalls, but that wasn’t something Craig could live with knowing. When Kyle showed up Craig knew it was Kenny’s doing, as Kenny was absent. Kyle held Craig’s gaze, green eyes warm with concern, bright and beautiful. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? We all need space sometimes.” Kyle said, smiling, but it fell away and those bright eyes dulled when Craig shook his head.

“I can’t.” Kyle looked away. “I won’t…say anything but…”

“You can’t live with it.” Kyle whispered. Tears wet his cheeks and when Craig reached out Kyle drew back, shaking his head. “Don’t touch me.”

“What you’re doing-”

“Don’t.” Kyle whispered. “I get it. I…won’t stop, so I get it.” Kyle breathed. “All the best to you.” Kyle smiled, broken, before he left, not returning to school. Craig leaned against the wall of the school, breathing hard.

Just as their friendship turned romance became a hot topic at school, their breakup sparked whispers. Many were rumours, some painting Kyle in a negative light, most painting Craig – so many students assumed Craig hooked back up with Tweek on the side and being labelled as a cheater _again_ pissed Craig off beyond measure. Just as before Kyle wasn’t speaking on the matter. It worked in Craig’s favour last time but this time…

Kyle looked up, smile not meeting his eyes when he saw Craig standing over him.

“You need to tell them.”

“What do you care what people think?” Craig set his jaw. “If anybody says anything to me, I tell them you didn’t cheat. I’m not going to coddle you by assuring students you were gentle when you dumped me.” Stan spat out his milk at the words and Cartman started cursing, sprayed with the white spittle.

“You’re a spiteful shit. Should have seen this coming.” Craig bit out. Kyle’s smile broadened, cruel now and Craig could see it, see him doing things and manipulating people – a strange entity working below the radar, elusive to police and enemies alike. He’d always been so _morally right_ , Craig had no idea what twisted him but Cartman’s influence surely didn’t help – yet this seemed entirely Kyle and that was scary. Really fucking scary.

“Dude.” Stan whispered, elbowing Kyle. Craig hadn’t realized how hard that stare locked him in and he felt sweat at the back of his neck. “We’ll clear things up, Craig. Don’t worry about it.” Craig left, only breathing when he exited the cafeteria.

“Craig.” Kenny’s voice shattered through Craig’s thoughts and made him visibly jolt. “Jesus dude, relax.”

“What the fuck are you friends with?” Kenny slowed his pace when he caught up to Craig.

“It sort of goes hand in hand with his intelligence, I think.”

“Wendy is smart and they’re not a goddamn psychopath.”

“No, but they’re manipulative and cunning when they need to be.” _That_ was true, and Wendy wasn’t afraid to use it either. “I’m sorry you guys didn’t work out.”

“Whatever. I just don’t want…”

“You want normal.” Kenny said. “How boring, so you, Craig.” Craig slugged him but Kenny only grinned, and when they arrived outside Kenny was quick to offer a smoke. Craig accepted, glad for once he could be the one getting a free cigarette. “Can you keep a secret, Craig?”

“Do I want to hear it?” Kenny shrugged. Craig watched him, brow furrowed.

“If I tell you, you can’t tell a soul.”

“If you’re about to confess undying love I’m out.” Kenny slid in close and Craig frowned down at him.

“I’m Mysterion.” Kenny whispered. Craig drew back. He wanted to protest, but Kenny’s height fit, his body type too. Kenny _fit_. His fist was flying before his brain consciously processed but Kenny was swift, dodging while catching Craig so he didn’t throw himself to the ground.

“You-”

“Yes.” Kenny said and Craig drew back, shaking his head.

“Are you in love with him?” Kenny didn’t answer, not outright but his eyes did, full of mirth at the thought. Craig wondered then, if Kenny had really gone so far as to sabotage them. He didn’t seem the type to be so manipulative, but Craig had never seen him as secretive either. Kenny was forward, open, and it was all a front Craig wasn’t ready to accept.

“You can’t handle the news. That’s fine. Catch you later, Craig.” Kenny produced a knife, and Craig watched, horrified as he cut his neck from ear to ear. He drew back, bile rising up his throat as rats started to swarm. Craig rounded the corner of the building and threw up, coughing and spitting, trembling against the wall of the building.

“Craig?” Craig startled, spinning around. Tweek looked concerned. “I heard…are you okay?” No, he wasn’t. His mind fogged up though, he’d been sick – what had made him sick? “You’re shaking.” Tweek took Craig’s arm and coaxed him to sit. Craig had crushed his unfinished cigarette in his hand, his trembling visible. He groped for another cigarette, brow furrowing. He wasn’t smoking one of his. Whose was it? “Talk to me.”

“I miss you.” Craig said, and it was true. Now that he and Kyle were over he could say that. “I…I’m not asking you to take me back, I get why you left. But…I think about you and…I miss us.”

“Me too.” Craig looked at Tweek, surprised. Tweek reached for Craig’s hand and Craig accepted, squeezing. “Let’s…start off slowly, okay?”

“Okay.”

It was just like this town for things to go back, revert to the way they were before. Kyle and Craig had lasted months but in the end things always returned to the way they were. It wasn’t precisely perfect. Craig caught Kyle’s eyes sometimes, in class, in the halls, bright and green and pretty, like soft springtime grass. Craig missed it, missed him, sometimes, but Tweek was safe and Craig loved Tweek, he really did. He loved his hair, his voice, his calloused hands numb to so much because of how often he burnt them on hot coffee. But Craig missed Kyle. He challenged Craig to do better, to be better, and as senior year came to a close, Craig’s grades reflected it, his options better than they had been.

Kyle naturally made valedictorian. He worked his ass off for it, would settle for nothing less. As he gave his speech, seeing this senior class off to the next step in their lives, Kyle spoke with conviction, he’d always been great with words and as he stood before them, promising them a future, some would be great, others wouldn’t, but they’d all move beyond high school into adulthood. Mistakes, pain, the reality that they weren’t children anymore, it was hard to hear and yet true, perfectly true and perfectly Kyle. Craig didn’t realize how enraptured he was until Tweek nudged him, Craig broke his gaze away and Tweek smiled, Craig did too, taking his hand, and he’d never been more ready for change than now. He saw Kenny up ahead, he sent Craig a wink. Craig offered a short nod and Kenny smiled, facing Kyle again.

“I think we can all agree, that none of us would be who we are today if it weren’t for this quiet mountain town. Be the best that you can be, and good bye South Park High!” The crowd cheered, everyone standing, clapping, whooping to the idea that they were done with grade school. Kyle threw his grad cap, the rest following, Tweek and Craig tossing theirs and laughing. They were done and it felt absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a knife is more realistic than a gun for Kenny to carry. Cheaper, quiet, easier to hide. Tattoos on Craig were inspired by indirectkissesiniceland's Mysterion Trilogy. Stan is tougher than I normally portray him in the hospital because Craig isn't paying attention to him. Also there's a deleted scene where Kyle takes the fall as Mysterion, so I went with that but Mysterion doesn't tell Kyle who he is. AUish I guess.  
> -HM


End file.
